dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikael Sørensen
''Stats; * Intelligence - 7/10 * Creativity - 7/10 * Initiative - 10/10 * Emotional Strength - 8/10 * Social Skills - 9/10 * Inferiority Complex - 8/10 Schedule; A-Day; # Writing 101 # Advanced Pre-Engineering Integrated Science # Advanced Pre-Engineering Biology (4th lunch) # Advanced Government B-Day; # Advanced Pre-Engineering Algebra II # Computer Assisted Drafting and Design (CADD) # Advanced English I (1st lunch) # Advanced Japanese I Extra-Curricular Activities; * Mu Alpha Theta (Meets occasionally on a variable date from 7:45 - 8:15 AM) * Y-Club (Meets on Mondays from 3:30 - 4:30 from mid-September - November and January - mid-March) Appearance; Mikael has slightly long (shoulder-length), somewhat messy blonde hair with bangs that fall in his eyes somewhat, ice-blue eyes, and a large burn scar on the left side of his face, extending down his neck, shoulder, and arm, as a result from a house fire when he was 6. He has a tendency to wear a loose, long-sleeved black T-shirt, gray jeans, and, in public places, black and white sneakers. At home, he most often goes barefoot. Personality; Can appear intimidating to others, and often lets his emotions get the better of him. However, he actually does care about the people close to him, especially his little sister Hanne. Can have a bit of a bad temper, and absolutely hates being recognized as second-best (which has led to a huge inferiority complex). Good Traits; Cares about people close to him, especially his little sister Hanne. Can be nice once you allow him to open up to you, and unless he finds that you're using him, he will be extremely loyal to you as a friend. Bad Traits; Can appear to be intimidating and mean, and has a bad tendency to let his emotions cloud his judgement. Somewhat bad-tempered, hates being recongnized as second-best, and has developed a huge inferiority complex. Abilities; Mikael has a vast amount of psychic abilities, as he has an unusually strong sixth sense and can be considered psychic. These abilities include: * Apportation - Materialization, disappearance, or teleportation of an object. * Aura reading - Perception of the energy fields surrounding people, places, and things. * Astral projection/mental projection - An out-of-body experience in which an "astral body" becomes separate from the physical body. * Bilocation/multilocation - Being in multiple places at the same time. * Clairvoyance/second sight - Perception outside the known human senses. * Death-warning - A vision of a living person prior to his or her death. * Dowsing - Ability to locate objects. * Energy medicine - Healing by channeling a form of energy. * Precognition/premonition/precognitive dreams - Perception of events before they happen. * Psychokinesis/telekinesis - Manipulation of matter or energy by the power of the mind. * Psychometry/psychoscopy - Obtaining information about a person or object. * Remote viewing - Gathering of information at a distance. * Telepathy - Transfer of thoughts or emotions. * Transvection - Bodily levitation or flying. Some of his psychic abilities, which would be his psychometry, astral projection, clairvoyance, death-warning,and precognition, cannot be controlled by him. He later manages to gain control over his psychometry, clairvoyance, and astral projection, though. Background Story; Mikael Felix Sørensen was born in Steinkjer, Norway, to Jørgen and Emilia Sørensen, both of whom were known to possess "psychic abilities". He was an only child for three years, after which his little sister Hanne was born. As a young child, Mikael seemed no different from the other children. He had a bit of trouble making friends due to his somewhat intimidating personality, but he eventually made a few friends. This continued throughout his school years in Norway. He would have random bouts of his psychic abilities, such as precognition or psychometry, acting up during his childhood, but nothing too major happened until one night when he was 6 years old. That night, he had a short vision of fire, then a jet of water, during the school day. He though he just spaced out a bit, and went on just as he normally did. But that night, after everyone in their small house was asleep, the furnace broke down. Before it stopped working entirely, a curtain near the furnace caught on fire from a sudden last burst of heat. The fire spread quickly, and the family woke up, alarmed (though Mikael later than the others). Jørgen, Emilia, and Hanne escaped quickly, but Mikael, as he was the heaviest sleeper of them all and woke up later, was trapped in his room. Before the fire kills him, it is put out due to the fire department arriving (because of Emilia's quick phone call to them), but Mikael was still stuck inside and badly burned on the left side of his face. He slips into unconsciousness as firefighters make it into his room. He is put in an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital. His family is with him, and three-year-old Hanne refuses to stray from his side. She was sobbing when the doctors at the hospital were forced to make her stay with her parents in the waiting room. Mikael awakes to find that the left side of his face, along with his upper body, were bandaged. The burns were all second- and third-degree, and would scar over after a month or so. During the time he was healing, Hanne refused to leave him until she developed bronchitis. During the time he was in the hospital, Mikael had his seventh birthday (he didn't get to celebrate too much; his burns still had a lot of healing), the Sørensen's house ended up catching fire again and burning down, and Hanne was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis. Jørgen and Emilia stayed with a friend of theirs while Mikael was healing and Hanne was getting CF treatments. Once Mikael was released from the hospital, the family decides to emigrate into the United States, specifically Louisville, Kentucky (on the outskirts, so he lived just out of district for Amity Park's schools). Aside from some bullying about his scars (which he quickly took care of, though it earned him trouble), learning English, dealing with his psychic powers, and dealing with his intelligent yet ill little sister (who skipped a grade), Mikael had a relatively normal life in the US for a while. It was only when he graduated middle school that things started to change. Once high school began for him, he was miserable at the Louisville school he was forced to go to. The classes he was stuck in were far below his level, and he didn't fit in at all. It was during his months of misery that he heard about Casper High, a just out of district school, and its Pre-Engineering Program. He applied for the following year, and was one of the lucky ones who got in. Because he was accepted, Mikael was allowed to finish up his freshman year at Casper High starting their second semester. On his first day of school at Casper High, he meets Roxy Williams and her friends Megan Leadingham and Rhiannon Barker. ---- (FUTURE EVENTS AHEAD!) After the world is saved, Mikael begins to understand that he was developing feelings for Roxy. However, he was afraid of her rejecting him and saying that she liked Tucker. Thus, Mikael was in a state of shock after Roxy's confession that she liked him. Studdering, he managed to admit his crush on her, and though they decided to put off becoming an official couple until later, they consider themselves boyfriend and girlfriend (again, unofficially). By the time he and Roxy start dating, her older sister Robyn is discovered all the way out in California. The Williams family, along with Mikael, Milo, Steven, Sibley, and Rhiannon immediately head out to retrieve her. He watches Roxy and Robyn share a tearful reunion at a police station, where Robyn had been staying at until they came to get her not because she had been arrested or anything, but because she and the police officers figured it would be the safest place for her to stay until her family arrived. Mikael was 16 at this point. After graduating high school, Mikael begins falling into light depression. Wanting to help, his girlfriend questions him about it, and he reveals that his little sister Hanne's cystic fibrosis was getting worse. Two years later, she goes through a lung transplant, and it ended in failure. Hanne died right after it, shortly after graduating high school at the age of 17. Roxy was by Mikael's side whenever she could during this time, and Mikael was with Hanne when she died, smiling at her older brother. ---- In the future, it is revealed that he marries Roxy, and they have four children, named Delwyn, Rachel (nicknamed Rarity), Rosaline, and Matthias (nicknamed Matt). Delwyn and Rarity turn out to be halfas, though all four of them inherited some of Roxy's ghost DNA. Rosaline and Matthias both inherit his psychic abilities, but they are split between them. They also adopted a young vampire boy named Ashley (nicknamed Ashe). Mikael works as a lawyer. Category:Luna's Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Character Category:Ghost Hunter ''Trivia; * He is based off of the ''Death Note character Mello, real name Mihael Keehl, and shares the same (English) voice actor as Mello, David Hurwiz (just with a bit of a Norwegian accent and a bit more mellow). * Though he's jealous of his sister for being smart enough to skip a grade, Mikael truly cares about Hanne, and worries about her, especially after her condition goes downhill. ** He also cares about Roxy, and often helps her get through her panic attacks. Category:Luna's Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Character Category:Ghost Hunter